Betrayed, Hurting, Searching
by LunaMei
Summary: Mamoru breaks usagi's dreams and heart on their anniversary, causing usagi to flee Japan in search for something more. When the returns five years later she is unrecognizable, but she doesn't return alone. There will be cursing.
1. Chapter 1

I ran down the streets feet slapping the ground, my heart threatening to beat out of my chest. Giggles fluttered out as I imagined his reaction to the gift I'd worked so hard to get. It was Mamoru and I's anniversary and I was giving him a gold watch. Did I mention it's also my birthday?

"Yo girlie, watch where you're goin'!"  
>Shouted some man angrily after running infront of his car.<p>

"Sorry sorry sorry! Please don't run me over!"  
>I shouted. The man simply snarled. Guess my smile didn't help.<p>

Laughing it off I skidded past Rei's temple.

' I spun on my heel and raced up the steps. '_I wonder if she has any new manga she can let me borrow_.' I thought.

Smiling devilishly I decided I would scare her and dived for the bushes, ignoring the bewildered stares of the elderly couple passing me by.

_'What? Is it so strange to see a 17-whoops 18 year old dive bombing into bushes?_' I thought.

Pulling apart the leaves, I peeked at Rei.

Seeing her wrapped in another man's arms and kissing the stranger made my grin grow wider, realizing the man was Mamoru crushed me.

The mischievous butterflies that had been in my stomach before felt like they had been brutally murdered.(a/n man do I love that line. Don't know why, just do.)

For once in my life, I didn't feel like crying.

I didn't feel like screaming at them or hitting whoever crossed my path first. I felt hollow, exhausted, and unbelievably betrayed.

Before I knew what I was doing I had gotten out of the bushes and had walked up to them and they still hadn't noticed me.

I spoke before I could lose my nerve. "You know when someone doesn't want to be in a relationship anymore, they usually break up with their partner?" I stated.

Startled, they broke apart. Surprise clear on their faces.

"Usagi!" Shouted Mamoru.

Rei simply looked triumphant.

"Oh wipe that look of your face! He cheated on me with you what makes you think he won't do the same to you? He could be with some other girl for all you know!" I snapped.

"Watch your language you're at a shrine not a bar!" Mamoru Chided.

I turned to him and pointed a finger to my face. "Does this face look like it gives a damn? Cause I don't. And at a bar? I'm not the one whoring around without a second thought to the girl." I said, my patience being run to the ground.

Mamoru looked surprised that i had the gall to respond to him in such a rude way.

"At _least _tell me why?"

A cocky grin spread accross his features.

I barely supressed the urge to punch him in the face.

"As you can tell, i am an older man. I need someone who's maturity matches mine. Something which you were not able to do and Rei did. you were simply not good enough for me." He explained.

This time i didn't stop myself.

This time i punched him in the face,

Also kneed him in where-the-sun-don't-shine as an added bonus.

As he doubled over, Rei ran to his side and i stepped back.

" I hope you're proud of what you've done and i hope life gives you hell. I don't know why i didn't notice sooner but you two are perfect for eachother. Two narcassistic assholes destined to screw eachother over. I wonder who will be the one that will be left behind."

I turned my back to them and began walking away.

"I can't believe i wasted all of this time on you. I'm done." i said, feeling something inside me shift, and change.

I ran back to my house and as soon as i stepped across the threshold, the tears began streaming down my face in rivulets.

I ran for the safety of my room where luna waited for me.

"Usagi, what's wrong? what happened?" luna spoke with worry.

"Stupid Mamoru cheated on me with Rei." i paused, Luna stared back at me in disbelief.

I looked at her and cautiously began my sentence, calculating my next moves, her reaction and consecuences of what i was just about to ask of her, the girls, and my family.

"Hey luna. Could you do me a favor?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N you know what sucks? Your eyes messing up and not being allowed to read, draw, or use technology for a week. Major thanks to serenityskywalker for helping me with the story plot!

"Hey luna, can you do me a favor?"

She looked at me suspiciously.

"What-what is it?" She stuttered.

"C'mere and I'll tell you."

I said, gesturing at her to come to where I was.

She did as I asked and I whispered in her ear what I wanted her to immediately pulled back.

"And _why_ would you want me to do such a thing?" She exclaimed.

I entwined my hands together and began to plead.

"Please Luna ? "

"No."

"Pleease Luna?"

"I said no."

I took a deep breath.

"OKAY OKAY! I'll do it."

I grinned triumphantly. As she walked to the window I turned back to her.

"Oh, and call the girls please. Except Rei. Tell them its important." I said.

"What are you planning Usagi?" She asked.

"You wanted me to be mature, and that's exactly what I plan to do." I responded.

D:~~~~ Gerard Way's Nipple ~~~~:D

"What's going on?" Spoke the girls in unison.

"Sit down first and have a snack." I said, gesturing at the table that was set with a variety of treats.

Minako and Makoto sat down and began to eat, Ami wasn't fooled.

"Alright, what stupid plan do you have now? And why isn't Rei here?" She asked.

"I don't have a stupid plan." I responded.

"Then what's all this for?"

She asked.

I paused.

"My plan isn't stupid." I defended.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want to stuhmy ahmoard." I mumbled.

"You what?"

"I want to stuhmy amoahd."

"Stop mumbling and speak clearly!" She scolded.

"I want to study abroad in London!" I blurted.

They all stared at me.

"You want to do what?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I thought you didn't want to study. You just wanted to marry Mamoru And that that was your life-long dream."

They all spoke at the same time.

I sighed. "I changed my mind. I saw Mamoru cheating on me with Rei. I want to make up for lost time, move on, and remake my life." I explained.

"Why would either of them do such a thing?" Asked Minako.

"Rei? I don't know. Mamoru? Long story short: He said I wasn't mature nor good enough for him." I explained.

"Why would he say that?" Asked Makoto.

"I-I don't know anymore."

"Those bastards dare call themselves royalty?" Makoto exclaimed. "I'll show them what happens when you hurt the princess!" She stated beginning to stand up.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't bother. They aren't worth it." I spoke. Makoto sat back down, anger rolling of her in waves. The other two looked at me quizzically (a/n did I spell that right?)

"I'm going to speak to my parents about my plans at dinner tonight. Since we only have a semester of high school left I will continue studying in London. I will leave within three weeks with or without my parents approval. I have enough money from my job to pay for the trip expenses."

"what about all the paperwork?" Asked Minako

" I am 18. So I am considered an adult." (A/n is this true? I'm American so I'm going by American standards.)

The girls still looked indecisive.

I smiled.

"Let's have some fun. The Crown? Or better yet,how about we go to the store, buy junk food and watch Netflix ?" I suggested.

The girls grinned.

" Netflix please!" They shouted enthusiastically.

"Then let's go. You guys get to the car. I'll get the keys." I said.

Minako and Makoto dashed down the stairs, Ami following silently.

'pit pat'

"I got them."

I turned around to see luna on my window sill, a black lacquered box engraved with intricate silver and gold detailing and a small black key with an intricate handle on a silver chain laid beside her paws.

"Thanks Luna."

I picked up the box and ran my fingers over the detailing before unlocking it and lifting the lid.

Inside the black velvet lined box sat four stones of bright and brilliant colors, intricate seals carved into the surface of each stone. They sat there waiting to release the thing sealed safely inside. Above each stone on the lid sat dazzling mother-of-pearl detailing; four words carved in cursive, each glinting various shades of silver as they caught the light that hit them.

"What will you do with them?" Luna asked looking at me curiously.

"I believe they may keep me company." I responded.

Sighing I closed the lid and hid it inside a drawer.

I hung the key around my neck, picked up luna and ran down the stairs picking up my keys on the way out to the car.

A/n Sooo sorry I took so long. Also, has anyone seen Gerard Way's twitter feed recently? "Jon I think my phone is haunted."

"there is nothing."

and his selfie oh my god. His eyes are one level of creepy but does anyone else see that shape of a person in his window?

"There might be something outside your window, but you just, never know"

"Its me, siphoning your gasoline"

okay I'm done.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n sorry. My last authors note was super weird. The next two weeks are gonna be über hectic for me. So I don't know when I'll be able to update. To start, Today's mah birthday! I'm Hispanic so I'm gonna have my quinceañera coming up next year ( I know it seems like I have a crapload if time to plan it but I really don't) and I have to do EVERYTHING this week. I have to find my dress/accessories , book the venue, book the church date, design the invitations and decorations, decide my theme and dances and all that good stuff. (I'm gonna dieeee...) So here's a short update to keep ya satisfied.

"I want pocky. Like, 15 boxes of 'em"

"I'm taking Mochi."

"Red bean paste, or green tea paste?"

"why not both?"

we were in the grocery store. Minako was in the cart being pushed by makoto. Minako laid under several layers of boxed goodies, her arms and legs hanging out of the cart; occasionally pointing at goods on the shelf and grabbing them before tossing them in the cart or making a comment.

"how much boxes do we have?"

i asked, feeling hesitant and worried at the price.

"254 boxes."

Ami responded.

"H-How much?"

"About $350.78. Not exactly sure."

"well there goes four month's allowance."

I mumbled.

"_You're _the one who suggested it."

Said Minako.

I then proceeded to rip open the nearest box, grabbed multiple cookies and shoved them into her mouth.

"Shut up before I decide to make _you_ pay for it."

i said.

she merely began to chomp down in response.

"let's go before the 350 magically turns to 1,000."

At the register we began grabbing boxes and placing them on the counter, slowly falling into rhythm and into a daze.

"15 boxes of pocky"

"16 boxes of Mochi"

"6 packages of Takoyaki."

"1 Minako."

Still In a daze, Makoto picked her up and set her on the counter.

"I know I'm delish but you can't put a price on me."

Grumbled Minako on the counter.

everyone stopped and looked at her.

without missing a beat, I grabbed a pen and wrote '_sale! Only $10.99!_' On her forehead.

"At _least _put 'limited edition' on me."

after doing so I grabbed a paper bag and placed it over her head. Makoto placed her in the cart with all the other all ready bagged goods.

Finally registering what had been done, everyone burst into laughter.

After getting home and scrubbing off the ink on minako's forehead, we sat down to watch netflix.

"I want to watch Sherlock."

"supernatural!"

"the Big Bang theory!"

with everyone shouting out shows, an all out war broke out for the remote.

~~~~~~ angry fan girl glare~~~ \(*^*)/ ~~~ angry fan girl glare ~~~~~~~

*Three weeks later*

"Hey usagi! Time for dinner!"

We sat down and gave our thanks.

"Oka-San, Otou-San, we need to talk."

a/n. Was that right? I'm pretty sure I messed up the mom and dad spelling.


	4. Chapter 4

So... Hello again.

I FOUND THE DRESS AND ITS LiKE aMaZeBaLLS. And we're picking it up Monday. IT WAS ALSO IN THE EXACT SAME PLACE AS WHERE WE'D FOUND MY FRIENDS DRESS AND IF tHAT ISNT A SIGN then I don't know what is.

I'm thinking of writing a new story...

But I have so many ideas.

Also. MCR was on yo gabba gabba... Idk how I feel about that.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ majestic pop tart ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Uh, what? I don't think I heard you right."

Said papa, a bewildered look in his face.

Mother sat with her mouth open, Sammy mirrored her.

" I wish to study abroad, In England."

"Um, why? And what, made you change your decision?"

Said papa suspiciously.

I paused, thinking of how to approach them and manipulating my words to push them to accepting my wishes.

So I began.

" I won't lie to you. Mamoru cheated on me with Rei, they had a relationship behind my back. Seeing their betrayal made me realize that I want more for me than what I had planned. I had wished to be his wife and wife only. But now I want more than that for me. I plan to study college in England and begin my career there and will return when I feel I have been successful. I plan to go into business. The fashion industry to be exact. Maybe even more, if I feel I can successfully do it. I plan on leaving soon. Will you support my choices? Or will I have to go against you?"

I declared.

My father sighed.

"I'm glad you want to pursue more. And I will not stop you. You seem dead set on this and won't change your mind. So, You may go. It's fine with me. When do you wish to leave?"

He said.

"Before the end of the week. I have already contacted my school and a school in London and have started the transfer. Winter break ends two weeks from now and I intend to start my second semester there and finish my college studies there. I have enough to cover the transfer fees and travel expenses. If I can get my grades up I have been promised a full ride scholarship for college."

I responded.

Everyone looked surprised at the fact I had everything planned out in such a short amount of time.

"Since I have your approval I'll begin packing and will leave in three days, Wednesday. I'll pack my clothes and a few boxes of belongings to decorate my dorm room."

"Dorm room? What school are you going to?"

Asked Sammy.

"Briar Rose Academy."

I responded.

"The rich kids school?"

"Yes Sammy."

"The _SMART_ rich kids school?"

"Yes Sammy."

"The _REALLY_ smart and _RIDICULOUSLY_ rich kids school?"

"Jeez Sammy yes yes yes! How stupid do you think I am?"

I exclaimed, irritated at his disbelief.

He simply sat there dumbfounded, as if contemplating how I was even allowed to ask to take the test with my grades.

I let out an aggravated sigh.

"I'm gonna go pack."

I got up and started walking to my room.

" what did you get on your test?"

Asked papa, raising his glass to his mouth before taking a drink.

"Aced it."

I said, snorting when he began to choke.

~~~~~~ - :( time skip ): - ~~~~~~

"Are you all packed?"

Asked mum.

"Yes, I'm ready to leave. Everything is packed and prepped."

I responded.

She looked at me sadly before hugging me.

"I don't want you to go. But you have to."

She said.

"I'll call every weekend. Promise."

"That is so not enough."

" If we don't go now I'll miss my flight."

We placed my luggage in the trunk and proceeded to get into the car, then driving to the airport.

When we arrived the girls waited for me.

"So you really are leaving?"

Spoke Ami softly.

I stared at her bewildered.

"You thought I was joking?"

Minako and makoto laughed at us.

After saying our goodbyes I began to board the plane when I heard someone call my name.

"Usagi! Wait!"

I turned around and I saw Mamoru running towards me with a bundle of roses and what looked to be a box of sweets, Rei trailing behind him looking unsure of herself.

_'Why of all people, do they have to be here? Forget that, how'd they find out?'_

I thought.

Quickly turning to the girls I saw Artemis smile sheepishly before ducking behind minako's legs after seeing my glare.

I sprinted to Mamoru fighting a mischievous smile.

He grinned at my approach.

Before I could lose my nerve I grabbed the box of chocolates.

" Get the message already: I don't like you anymore, but thanks for the chocolates."

I said before running back to the plane and boarding before I could be stopped.

~~~~~~~ bloop bloop imma fish ~~~~~~~~

So school starts on Monday for me. Woo hoo (for my sanity and your safety, note the sarcasm.) I'm going to be a freshman and I'm nervous as hell.

*cue extreme sighs of frustration *


	5. Chapter 5

I am so mother fucking sorry oh my god I am a terrible writer y'all must hate me. I've been having a lot of shit going on with school and family so I haven't been able to post.

my high school does A B schedule. (Odd numbered classes are A days, B are even) A days are all Algebra, Biology, English, and AVID. B days are art, dance, Latin and world geo. I like B days. A days can go suck dick.

The last chapter was terrible. I don't know what y'all are talking about.

(Before I'm asked. Yes I'm Texan, no I don't ride horses to school, I'm an austinite.) but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. I wrote it three days sleep-deprived and at three am. Anywhore, here ya go.

p.s I changed it from semester to a year And a semester. Usagi has just completed her senior year in high school.

-~~~~~~~~~~~~ Doooooooooooooonut. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

**Mamoru P.O.V**

I grit my teeth.

_I can't believe she had the nerve to do that to ME._

I grinned.

_I will have you Usagi. You will be mine. No one else's._

I handed some random girl the roses and drove back home. With each mile that separated us, my resolution grew.

-~~~~~~ I'm secretly a fish. Bloop bloop.~~~~~~~~~-

**Usagi P.O.V**

It's been a year since I have arrived here at Briar.

And it has been the absolute greatest choice I have ever made.

"Bunny! Over here!"

Said a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a girl running towards me.

She had shoulder-length pin straight dark brown hair and was dressed in the briar rose uniform which consisted of a dark blue blazer and collared white shirt both bearing the briar rose crest. (A white rose surrounded by thorns.) and a blue white plaid skirt.

I grinned.

"Ana!"

I shouted before crushing her to me in a hug.

"Ack! Can't breathe usagiiiiii!"

she complained.

laughing, I released her.

she looked up at me with eyes filled to the brim with incredulity.

"I can't believe we'll be graduating in two hours. It's all gone by so fast. And _you're _going to be mother fucking _valedictorian_."

she said.

I returned her look of disbelief.

"I know right? I can't believe I've made it this far. I wonder where i'll be in the next 5 years."

i asked.

Analise grinned.

"I know where I'll be."

"where?"

She moved to stand right next to me, and grinned even wider.

" Right by your side."

Tears sprang to my eyes.

hugging her I felt Two other pairs of arms embrace us.

"Don't forget About us princess! "

Alexander and Xavier exclaimed as well.

Alec and Xavier were twins. Both raven haired and blue eyed, but with personalities as different as can be. Alec was a gentleman and Xavier was a ladies man but both shared the same passionate soul for the things they loved, and boy were they mischievous.

Grinning I responded

"Get your bloody asses off me and let's go change into some tacky oversized night gowns."

These idiots would stay with me for decades to come.

**Analise P.O.V**

She stood tall with a stance that said she was Elite and spoke with a power that demanded respect.

Her words filled us with inspiration, her sentences with determination. She seemed to be filling everyones heart with a finality that they would complete their dreams no matter what obstacles came her way.

'if we werestill in the times of kings and queens, Usagi would have been the epitome of royalty.

I thought.

Little did I know she was of royal blood.

Little did I know she was Lunar.

Usagi, Alexander, and Xavier joined me.

"Ready?"

Usagi asked.

"Ready."

We all said in union.

We threw our caps in the air.

i am so sorry it's short but it's all I've had time to type and I thought It was better than nothing. I'll add more to the chapter later.


	6. Chapter 6

Life's been complete and utter shit all over again.

*cue extreme sighs of frustration/worry/fear*

~~~~~~~if this chapters shit I'm sorry.i feel like shit. I'll fix it later.~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been five years since then. I had finished college as valedictorian. After graduating I went into fashion design and modeling. After becoming considerably wealthy I quit my job and started my own company: Lunar and co. We were an extremely successful fashion line and modeling agency. We are soon planning on opening a business in show biz. By we I mean, well, you'll see.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP AND FEED US."  
>Shouted a series of voices before multiple soft blows rained on my blanketed body.<p>

As an instinct I swung a fist out followed by a grunt.

"Bloody sons of heathens why would you wake me up? It's-  
>I glanced at the alarm.<br>"Mother fucking Two in the Goddamn morning!"  
>I yelled angrily.<p>

"Who uses heathens anymore? Why would you use it? It's 2014 ma'am."

I grabbed a fist full of the grown man's wavy brown hair and yanked his face close to mine.

"This is why civilized men don't have long hair. Never ever in your entire miserable existence will you ever wake me before 7 am for no reason. Understood?"  
>I hissed.<p>

The man hurriedly nodded his head.

Releasing him I got up and headed for the kitchen, followed by four hungry boys.

"Zoisite, bring me eggs. Nephrite hand me the bread loaf."

(A/n quickie Did y'all see that coming? I feel like I made it too obvious.)

I proceeded to take the items and make breakfast for the ravenous men that sat at my table at an ungodly hour.

"Usagiiiii hurry uuuup I'm dying of starvation here."  
>Jadeite complained.<p>

"Shut the fuck up jadeite."  
>I snapped.<p>

"You do realize you have a three hour flight so you gan go open that new store in Wales right? "  
>Commented Kunzite calmly before sipping his coffee.<p>

I froze.

"How much longer do I have?"

"An hour."

Letting out a long string of curses I rushed to dress myself, leaving the boys to make their own breakfast.

I chose to wear a bone colored jacket and skirt, a pink blouse underneath.  
>I placed a string of pearls around my neck and earrings.<br>I hurriedly did my make up and slipped on light pink heels before rushing out to the kitchen again.

"Clothing really does make a difference. You go from 16 year old to the proper 23 year old you are."  
>Said nephrite.<p>

Ignoring his comment I scanned the boys.

They all wore the same dark grey suits, their ties the only difference.

Nephrite's tie was a dark red, zoisite's an olive green, Kunzite's a deep purple and jadeite's an indigo blue.

"Princess remember that shop you asked me to keep an eye on?"  
>Asked Nephrite.<p>

"You mean The Crown?"  
>I asked.<p>

"Yes it seems it is going out of business and are selling the place."

I froze.

Without hesitation I turned to him.

"Purchase it. I don't care the price money isn't an issue. Buy it. Now. Don't let anyone else get it. That's an order Nephrite. That place is worth it's weight in gold to me. "

He bowed.

"As you wish."

Few moments later he returned.

"It has been done. The Crown is now property of Luna Enterprises."

He said.

"There is a slight problem though."  
>He continued.<p>

I waved a hand, telling him to continue.

"They would like to meet you. To see that The Crown will be in good hands."

I smiled warmly.

'_Of course. I expected nothing less from that man_.'  
>I thought with a chuckle.<p>

"Very well. So it shall be done. Now, let's get to Wales. We have a shop to open."  
>I said walking out of the pent house, four men following.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I rewrote this one. I thought It was too choppy. I greatly recommend you read it again.

I wanted to go to this festival...oh whale, there's another one tomorrow

~~~~~~~~-I secretly really want to be a fashion designer...-~~~~~~~~~

The store opening in Wales was a success. We were currently on a six hour flight on a private jet to Tokyo. So far the past five hours were full of four 20 year old men acting like pre-pubescent girls on their first period and many countless shots of vodka.

i was sitting on one of the cream leather chairs with Analise by my side, a small table with a wine bottle on it Stood between us.

"The wales branch has already made a profit of 2.5 million and it's _only_ been _four_ hours since opening!"

Analise exclaimed, checking progress on her laptop.

"I know right? I never thought my brand would become so popular. World wide it is the go to brand."

I responded.

"speaking of clothing, we need to develop and fabricate a new line soon for the fall fashion festival."

i groaned.

"But we _just_ released a new one for New York's Fashion week!"

i complained.

"BUUUUUUNNYYY!"

squealed a certain brown haired drunken man.

Turning to him, I couldn't help but release all of my frustration.

"What. Nephrite."

i ground out.

Nephrite seemed to not notice my tones of anger.

"KUNZITE HIT ME!"

He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the man who seemed to be pinning him beneath an angry glare.

"I DID NO SUCH THING PRINCESS. THE HEATHEN SITS ON A THRONE OF LIES!"

"DID TOO."

He yelled outraged before brushing aside his hair to reveal a bleeding gash on his temple.

"DID NOT."

"DI-

"ALL RIGHT enough! Nephrite go clean your wound up. Kunzite , _why_ would you hit him anyways ?"

"Well why not?"

he responded.

seconds later they stomped away and i grumbled.

"Heathens is outdated my ass."

upon hearing me, Analise commented With a look of disbelief.

"why did you even bring them?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

I mumbled.

I struggled to fight back remembering.

The tender tendrils of memory stroked my mind like muted wisps of smoke, before transforming into tentacles and cruely dragging me under.

((((flashback)))

_I sat at the window sill of my hotel room, the long satin curtains lay tangled among my limbs like a blanket._

_Staring at the moon, violent sobs raked my broken frame mourning my loss._

_No body had died._

_But I had lost a love and a friendship._

_both of which I had thought were eternal._

_I had thought of them as eternal, after all they had lasted a millennia._

_I was foolish to believe time was a guarantee._

_'How long had they been going at it behind my back? How long had they planned on keepimg it secret? Was I not good enough? Was I really so unpleasant?'_

_Thoughts like these spiraled inside my head, a sharp bitter wind steadily picking up speed and turning into a hurricane, bound to leave a trail of devistation behind._

_I had to find a foundation._

_Without one, I was better off dead._

_My thoughts crossed to a certain box which lay in one of my luggage bags._

_Before I could even banish the thought from the mind, I began to tear through the bags._

_Each article of clothing was like a memory or a thought, coldly thrown away. _

_Each bag bottom was an obstacle I overcame and crumbled down before me._

_The box would be my rebirth._

_Finally finding what I was looking for, I set the stones in front of me._

_I raked my brain, attempting to recall as to how i would summon them._

_Upon remembering I scrambled to find a knife, I sliced open my palm and whispered the incantation:_

_"Utinam Mortui Surgere Surgere Et Inclusas. Sub Vincula Rumpere Lux Lunae respiremus"_

_'Rise oh rise, dead and caged. Break your bonds and breathe again beneath the light of the moon.'_

_The stones sizzled as scarlet drops hit them._

_The blood rolled off the stones and my palm, trails of scarlet formed a star, in four of its corners lay the mark of each Shitennou._

_the stones emitted a smoke which slowly formed into the bodies of the Shitennou._

_When they laid eyes on me, it was clear to see that it wasn't me who'd they'd expected to summon them._

_Cutting to the chase, I stood and spoke._

_"I need you to answer a question with sincerity. Will you serve me?"_

_Slowly, one by one , they__ kneeled, heads bowed and hands on their hearts._

_and spoke In unison._

_"__we swear._

_Jadite._

_Zoicite._

_Nephrite._

_Kunzite._

_till the ends of time, will we serve you."_

_Grinning like an idiot, I tackled the four men into a hug._

_They would be my foundation._

_And at the moment, that was all I needed._

_((((flashback ends))))_

Smiling warmly I stared at the four bickering, drunken men sitting in front of the tv battling each other over who would be who in mortal Kombat.

I scanned the plane, searching for the two familiar heads swathed in raven hair.

Coming up with nothing, I turned to Analise.

"Where is Alexander and Xavier?"

A hint of Panic In my voice at the thought of those two alone.

"Relax Bunny. Jaidite stuffed them into the closet in the back as a 'necessary' and 'effective' means of control. Not that I blame him, they _were_ trying to stuff a firework down his pants."

she said.

Laughing, I got up to open the closet door to let the Reign twins out.

gripping the handle, I prepared myself and opened the door.

The Reign twins sat cross-legged with their arms tied behind their backs and gagged with a tie, looking like they were planning Jadite's bloody demise.

I looked down at them, grinning like a maniac.

"hmm uhmm hmm"

Xavier mumbled through his gag.

"I'm going to kill Jadite."

" You're not killing anyone, I need him. It's hard finding someone who can combat both of yours Mischievous ways."

Alexander moved so he would be covering up Xavier and I'd pay attention to him.

"MHM!"

Bending down, I untied both of them.

"Next time, don't try and stuff firecrackers down someone's pants."

~~~~~-but college here for that costs 88k plus 2k for supplies xC -~~~~~~

i ended it there.

i didn't know what else to write.

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE RE-MEET.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS

yall are gonna like the next chapter/s

i want a donut.


	8. Chapter 8

I had fun thinking up of the next couple of chapters.

you'll see what I mean.

- THE PeRKS OF HaVIng An OVeRACTiVe ImAgINaTiOn -

I sat in the drivers seat of my Gunmetal blue Rolls-Royce wraith on my way to the crown.

The Shitennou were with me while Analise and the twins followed in their own cars.

Everyone seemed to be in deep thought. I wasn't thinking about the crown no matter how hard I tried to do so, I wasn't even thinking about the girls and how angry they would be at the fact I had had no contact with them since my departure or my family.

No, I was thinking about _him_.

Every place we passed where we had interacted.

Where we met,

Where we kissed,

Where I had ran back home after the betrayal.

It angered me. Not the infidelity but the fact that after all these years he still had an impact on me. I still teared up because of him.

_'But I would not return._

_Never to him.'_

My grip on the steering wheel tightened with the thought.

A muffled giggle scattered my thoughts.

Turning to the boys I found them looking at their phones, grinning like little school girls talking about their crushes.

After a few beats, Zoicite spoke:

"It's Agreed, let the operation commence."

A couple minutes later Malachite broke the silence.

"The whole lot of you are terrible. not good enough. Become horrid, like him."

All of them turned to one another and let out one dark chuckle.

Quickly catching on, I pulled over.

"You all are going to do what I think you're going to do, aren't you?"

I stated.

They looked back at me with innocent looks for a few moments before their faces snapped into face breaking smiles.

"Yes."

i groaned.

"I can't believe you are going to get revenge on Chiba for me."

I said.

"Yes yes, don't worry mother. We won't kill anyone, We won't get bad coverage, and we'll _try_ and not get sued. No promises though.

Said Kunzite.

Driving again, I set the last rule:

"Go nuts. Get creative. That's all I ask."

-_- Should I get a Tumblr? -

Arriving at The Crown, I stepped out a slipped on my Channel Sun glasses.

I slipped out my pony tail, letting my now waist length hair tumble down.

I smoothed the invisible creases in my white no sleeve dress. The neck and shoulder area was accented by fine, gold embroidery. The transformation locket had turned into a small charm that would change into any accessory and color so that I would never be without it. The same thing had happened to the chalice and staff.

Currently the locket was a fine chain necklace, the chalice a bracelet, and the staff a ring.

"Quit straightening yourself. You look gorgeous as always, so get your ass in there and make your friend light up with joy."

Chided Kunzite, pulling my hair back up and into a bun an the top of my head.

Blushing at the fact I had gotten caught I hurried inside, White heels clacking as they hit the pavement.

and nearly collapsed into a heap of tears myself.

Motoki stood clutching Unazuki to him, tears running down his face while his face was contorted to one of pain.

"I don't want to let go of this place. It's _ours_. _We_ worked hard for this place, not don't care about us or the hard work we put into it. They only care about money. it's the only thing that fuels those bastards."

He ground out bitterly.

"Why so mean? I am _not_ like that at all."

I said, placing my hands on my hips And struggling to keep the water works at bay.

Motoki stomped angrily at me, opening his mouth to speak.

Taking a couple steps towards him, I slipped off my glasses.

Motoki immediately froze, a look of surprise on his face.

No longer holding back, I squealed and launched myself at him in a bear hug.

"Usagi?!"

shouted Motoki before returning the fierce hug.

A chorus of chuckles came from behind us, where The Shittenou, twins, and Analise stood.

"_you're_ the one buying this place?"

he asked after standing back up.

Nodding, I spoke.

"Yes, And I'd like to give it back to you if I may. I'll fund it, you'll own and run it, and you'll get all the profit."

"but, what will that leave you with?"

He said.

He didn't allow me to respond.

"Absolutely not. I'll pay you back. Every cent."

"Motoki, I paid you 467,000 over the asking price. It would be impossible"

i retaliated.

"I'll do it. No matter what."

"Fine. but I will wire only the original asking price of 47,000. you will be paid a monthly salary of 14,000 for as long as you work for me to pay off the debt. Until then I will find The Crown."

" Ill give you every cent I own."

"No."

I said.

" Its my money, I decide what's done to it."

Leaving me with no way deny, I tried one more thing.

" Promise you will take 4,00 for yourself."

"Deal."

He Finalized and shook hands with me, sealing the deal.

Throughout our dispute, we failed to notice the bell ring.

"Usagi?"

Turning around, the Girls looked back at me, Mamoru and Rei behind them.

-Ha!-

i planned on having the revenge chapter be this one, buuuut. I thought up of more Stuff. The revenge chapter will start between 1-2 chapters from this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Letting out a creative string if curse words, I turned to face them.

The Girls stared back at me with a mixture of hurt, anger, and uncertainty.

Mamoru and Rei stood behind them.

A disgusted sneer on Rei, an incredulous look on Mamoru.

Breaking away from the group with a sob, Minako hurled herself at me.

"You bitch! We thought you were dead! You dropped off the face of the earth!"

She screamed crying, punching me weakly with every word.

My heart hurt to see her like this.

"Minako.."

I began. I didn't get a chance to say another word since she had slapped me.

"No! Shut up! You don't get to say anything till I'm done!"

She said. This seemed to snap the rest of the girls out of it and began screaming at me as to how they were scared, angry and upset at me.

I merely lay there, letting the blows rain on me and absorbing the words they hurled at me.

I couldn't blame them.

I couldn't say a thing.

I wouldn't forgive me if I were them.

'Will I lose them too?'

I thought, my heart lurched as I looked at the sobbing messes that were my friends; as I looked at those two who I lost.

Mamoru took a step towards me, slipping his arm out of Rei's grip.

Kunzite immediately pushed him back.

"You stay away from our princess."

He growled, the other boys formed a barrier between me and him.

This seemed to snap the girls out of their little anger fit.

They slipped out their transformation pens, shouting the necessary words.

Heart racing, I lifted myself off the ground.

"No! Stop it! Don't do it!"

My pleads fell on deaf ears, everyone prepared themselves for attack.

I could not lose my boys.

"STOP IT!"

I screamed, swinging an open palm towards the girls.

An arc of silver-white light spilled out, hitting them in the abdomen.

With an array of shouts, their sailor suits dissolved into wisps of colored smoke.

Blue, green, and yellow.

They stared at me in shock, their pens lay next to them.

Bending down, I took their pens and slammed them on the nearest table.

Anger flooded my veins.

"How dare you attack these boys of mine? How dare you go against my orders? ARE I NOT YOUR LEADER?"

They answered me with silence.

"Two of you have already defiled me. Need I add more to the list? Must I strip you of your powers, you titles, which I bestowed upon each of you all those years ago?"

The words tumbled out as panic scrambled my reason.

"What the hell just fucking happened?"

Mumbled Xavier.

In the panic,I had forgotten about the mundanes in our group.

Xavier, Alexander, Analise, and Motoki had seen everything.

They knew we weren't entirely human.

"Fucking hell."

-page break-

"So you're not human"

"Technically no I'm not."

"You're a princess. Of the moon"

"Yup."

"You're a million years old."

"My soul, my conscious is."

"YOU GUYS WERE THE SAILOR SENSHI THE _ENTIRE_ TIME?"

Bellowed Motoki.

"Yes."

The three of us said.

The four of the normal ones were asking us questions of who we really were.

None of them knew about Rei's and Mamoru's betrayal.

None of them knew the real reason I had ran away to London.

But they were about to find out.

"Hey Usagi."

"Yes Motoki."

"Why was Mamoru with Rei all lovey-dovey? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

My heart ached.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I smiled.

"Don't you know Motoki? Your _darling_ best friend cheated on me from behind with my own best friend. That was the reason I fled to London."

I spat out bitterly.

Alexander, Motoki, and Analise sat there looking extremely angry.

Before I could form a coherent thought, Xavier was on Mamoru seething.

"How dare you hurt her!"

Xavier slammed him against the wall with every word.

He reeled back a fist and let it fly, hitting Mamoru square in the jaw.

Everyone scattered to try and pull Xavier off him, but to no avail.

Stunned, I simply stood there.

Xavier was blinded by anger as he continued to beat Mamoru senseless, each punch a harder hit.

Mamoru stumbled back. He swung a hand out, trying to level himself but instead leaving behind a streak of red. His other hand covered the bloody mess that was his face.

Seeing the blood snapped me back to my senses.

I ran to Xavier and gripped his arm, which was ready to deliver another hearty blow.

"Xavier _please_! Calm down!"

He hit.

"Xavier please listen to me!'

He pushed Mamoru to the ground.

I stepped in his way and gripped his waist, pushing against him.

"Xavier stop it. You already beat the crap out of him."

He finally seemed to notice me.

Xavier brushed the hair out of my face with a bloody knuckle , gazing at me with a look of desperation before tugging me to him in a tight embrace.

He nuzzled his head in my neck, whispering the same thing over and over again in a frenzied voice.

"I won't let him hurt you. I won't let him hurt you."

He lifted his head.

"You make her shed a single tear again, and I swear I _will_ kill you."

He threatened before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the car.

I turned to Motoki.

"I'll come finish the paperwork later."

I said.

The Shittenou, the girls, Alexander and Analise went to their cars and began their drive to my house to explain all that had happened since my boys were forced to split and go into both the girls and Analise's car since Xavier forced everyone out of the car except me.

He drove with one hand, the other holding mine.

I had no idea if it was me who he was protecting, or the memory of _her_.

A/n hmmm, who is this _her_?

Lol I have no idea yet. She wasn't a part of the plan, I made her up in a spur of the moment. I need to go make up a new character now.

im sorry about the spacing. this websites being weird.

perks go to imperialcrystalgirl. For being aMaZeBaLLS.


	10. Chapter 10

I AM SO SORRY I HAD A BUNCH OF SHIT GOING ON. STILL DO.

We arrived at an apartment complex I owned. I reserved the penthouse for myself and the rest of my friends.

Xavier immediately fled to his room, Alexander at his heels.

It had a sophisticated black and white scheme with splashes of scarlet here and there in the form of furniture, flowers, or small items.

The house had a sense of never ending due to the wide open space.

As soon as you came in, the living room greeted you with black leather couches and a black coffee table. The tv was a projector propped on the lower part of the coffee table cast a mass of curly hair, the surround sound system bellowed an angry British mans voice as Sherlock was playing.

"I thought I told you to turn off the tv."

I said, turning to Jadeite.

He simply blushed and turned away.

"He still believes that lie you told him that if you turn off Sherlock when Benedict is on, he'll hunt you down and reveal all your secrets to the world."

Malachite explained to me.

I dropped onto the couch with a chuckle, kicking off my heels.

"Okay, _Now _you can bombard me with questions."

the girls silent for a few moments, taking in the house.

Makoto turned to me and spoke:

"Start from the beginning. Tell us everything."

I sighed.

"Kunzite, make us some tea. Preferably ginger peach."

With a bow, he disappeared into the kitchen.

The other three went out to the terrace, an evil glint to their eyes and a wicked grin decorated their faces.

Choosing to ignore them, I took a breath and began.

"After I arrived, I found out they could not get me a dorm room And still hadn't gotten my schedule figured out. So until everything got settled, they had reserved a room for me at a nearby hotel.

The first two weeks I pretended everything was fine. That what had happened didn't affect me. I went shopping, ate at restaurants, went to parks. Did the most I could to get myself familiarized with my new home. Did the most I could to keep my thoughts away from them, and you. But by the third week, I was a mess.

I had returned from a tour of the school and had met some of the other students. It was late and I only managed to lock the door before I collapsed on the ground sobbing. I dragged myself to the windowsill and looked up at the moon, just as I had done every night. I hadn't touched the bed since I had arrived. I simply went to the windowsill, looked up at the moon, and fell asleep there. The room maintenance lady left a new blanket and pillow for me every night after finding me there the second night.

Thoughts of me being useless and pathetic filled my head. I was desperate for an anchor. I had remembered the box in my bag. I had asked Luna to fetch it for me the night I told you I was leaving. Well, steal is the better word. It's Mamoru's. I figured he wouldn't need it.

I tore through my bags to find it. I summoned them and they swore their loyalty to me. I later got them enrolled into the school I was in and made sure at least one of them was in every sing class, but them being them they refused and had me put all of us in the same classes And dorm room.

There we met the twins and Analise. We quickly hit it off And they promised they would never leave me, considering the fact they knew little to nothing about my past, only that I had come from Tokyo and I fled there after being hurt. After graduating we worked for the same company. I later started Luna enterprises with them and we quickly escalated. We're filthy rich, famous and still together, so all's good. Kunzite alerted me of The Crown going on the market and I bought it for _waay_ over the asking price. Motoki asked to meet me, and now I'm here."

I finished.

A slow, warm smile spread across Makoto's face.

"I'm glad you're back. We needed our idiot."

"Well I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised because a stupid person cannot own a multi-billion dollar business."

"Ok! Now you're just rubbing it in!"

she shouted before they all tackled me and began poking my sides.

Between squeals, I knew I had gotten my girls back.

Between squeals, I saw the Shittenou sneak out the door with multiple bags, lumpy from questionable items.

I hoped I would not regret my choice.

a/n the revenge chapter is the next one.

you'll like it.

i am going to make two endings. One will be where she ends up with Mamoru and another will end with her ending up with someone else Since there is equal demand for both of them.

on another note, I'm planning on making a tumblr page and calling it 404_social_life_not_found.

im quite proud I managed to come up with it.

UNTILL NEXT TIME

LUNA GONE.


	11. Chapter 11

_So, apperantly I didn't save my chapter correctly. Here's the fixed version _

* * *

><p><em>Shick Shick.<em>

_Thump _

_Crash _

_bang_

I woke up to harsh whispering.

"Fucking shit Jadite, calm yo blond ass."

"Shut up dipshit, you're blond too Zoicite."

"I'm not the one with the dysfunction with being quiet!"

"That's it! Bring it on bitch!"

"And this is why the both of you will be bleeding if you don't shut up!"

-Pause-

"Kunzite. Be quiet, you'll wake everyone up."

Jadite muttered.

-silence-

Sounds of struggle and disrupted breathing followed.

Groaning, I got up, feeling the silk of my white sleeping gown pool at my thighs. The lace trim grazed my knees as I shuffled out my room into the living room.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I accessed the group of men in front of me.

Decked head-to-toe in black (including ski masks) stood the Shittenou, eyes wide and cautious.

One silver-eyed whom I presumed to be Kunzite,stood with hands wrapped another's neck, the victim gripped the attackers wrists. He was green-eyed so I supposed he was jadite.

Another green-eyed man stood with a pair of neon pink girls underwear donning his head, held a cardboard box in his arms.

Damn it all Zoicite.

_"What. The hell?"_

I strode over and yanked the box out of Zoicite's arms and opened it.

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

I stated, staring at them.

They remained quiet.

I sighed.

"What the _Hell_ are you gonna do?"

I could not see their faces, but I knew they had wicked Cheshire smiles donning their faces.

"Mamoru. Day one."

Was all they said before they ran out of the apartment.

Chuckling, I hoped to god I wouldn't get a call from the police.

I woke up to the feeling of being elevated.

Startled, I shot out an arm.

_Smack_!

My hand landed of a lumpy, warm surface.

Opening my eyes, I found that the lumpy surface belonged to Xavier, his face to be exact.

I also found it was four thirty in the afternoon.

"Hey."

I croaked.

He grunted in response before setting me down gently in front of the closet.

"Get dressed, the guys want us to be at some apartment complex 15 minutes away soon. I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast."

He explained before disappearing out the door.

I grinned, his apple cinnamon pancakes were to _die_ for. (A/n apple cinnamon pancakes, one of my many weaknesses)

I slipped on a strapless, sweetheart neck line hot pink dress, black tights, and discreet wedge ankle boots and sliding on a pink edged blazer.

Today, my brooch had become miniature so I pinned it on the blazer above my heart, the other sailor weapons had been stashed in the hideout beneath the crown.

I slipped on the same pearl necklace, bracelet, and earring set from the day before. Xavier had given it to me two years ago for Christmas and I wore them every chance I could.

I tied my hair into a bun, applied a thin coat of mascara, did a quick cat eye, and a quick swipe of light pink liquid lipstick.

Picking up a cross-body black bag, I slid in essentials and went to the kitchen.

My knees nearly buckled as the wonderful scent of pancakes assaulted my senses.

I quickly piled on pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast as I heard the quiet shuffles of everyone else being summoned by the same smell.

Just as I sat down, a wicked shrill echoed in the room.

Mad, frantic stomps approached the kitchen.

'_I live in a mad house_'

I thought

In a blink of an eye, Alexander and Analise were sitting at the table with a fork and knife in each hand, faces demanding food.

I grinned At them triumphantly as I was the only one with pancakes, they frowned back.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I slap it off with a damn pancake."

Hissed Analise.

"I could _SUE_ your ass for every cent you own."

I responded.

"Yeah, sue me for every cent _YOU_ paid me."

Xavier snorted.

"By the way, Why does our bank account say we spent $500 on-"

She glanced at Xavier.

"Women's bottom undergarments?"

She finished in a hushed voice.

I started choking on the bite of pancake.

Analise paled.

"You didn't buy those, did you?"

I shook my head.

"Shittenou."

I whispered hoarsely

*time skip*

I pulled up to Mamoru's apartment and got out of the car, Xavier, Alexander, and Analise following suit.

Making my way inside, I turned to them.

"Just a heads up, this is where Mamoru lives, and that's where we're heading."

Before they could say anything, I Walked towards the elevator.

Xavier wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me back.

" we doing here?"

He ground out angrily.

"We-

I took off my sunglasses and slipped them onto the top of my head.

Are watching."

I finished, grinning before pulling my arm from his grasp and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

We met the Shittenou in the lobby, were they stood in suits which I suspect were hidden beneath the baggy black sweats they had left in.

They looked at us with grins, Malachite merely lifted a hand which held a silver key and signaled us to follow them.

They led us to a surveillance room, where an extra three monitors were crudely set up showing 24 different angles of Mamoru's apartment.

And apartment in which was decorated with panties strung on a string hung on every wall, and streamers and silly string decorated every surface.

On the kitchen table was a nicely decorated cake. With curlicue letters spelling out "panty pervert"

A suspicious series of strings lay at different heights.

I opened my mouth.

"Wait for it."

Closed.

As we gazed at the monitors, Mamoru groggily walked out of his room.

His foot snapped the first string.

Confetti poppers exploded and rained colorful streamers on him.

The loud sound combated his shouting of colorful curses.

His spasmodic movement broke other strings.

Fergilicious began blasting,more poppers popped, neon underwear rained down along with balloons with glow sticks inside, cups full of marbles fell and Mamoru crashed down in the coffee table. The elegantly decorated cake slid into his face.

By that moment, we had collapsed on the ground in silent laughter.

I suppose we were making a racket when we heard angry stomps approaching our hide out. we scurried to hide in any place we could find. we hid in tight spaces between bookshelves, cabinets and teetering monitors, leaving the Shittenou in the open.

The managed to pull on their ski masks as the door opened.

There stood Mamoru in blue-gray stripped pajama bottoms.

(a/n omg Jace and Cary? Egad? Naken male model? if you get the refrence, kudos to you.)

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

he bellowed, face contorted in anger and cake dripping to the floor from his head.

without missing a beat, they responded.

"We are revenge tactical team"

was all they said before bolting out the door, leaving us to run away alone.

_'Bitches'_

* * *

><p>if you know the refrence, i just published a fanfic about it. igo check it out please<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

This story is really bad. Why are y'all reading it? I need to revise and edit all of this. The website wont let me edit the past chapters so I'm just going to say it here. I changed my mind of everyone knowing who Usagi is and only Motoki know who everyone really is. I figured it was going to be more interesting to have the others find out later.

It had been three months since the boys had started their revenge. In those three months they had managed to set fire to three toasters, four fridges, and six ovens. They had broken over three TV's, four toilets, seven doors, 16 windows, two sports cars and three couches. All of Which belonged to Mamoru. They had doused his apartment with 72 cans of pepper spray, 53 cans of silly string, 47 cans of whipped cream and 62 cans of spray cheese, all in a single week. They bought over 93 billboards all over town and had multiple insults pasted on them with his picture. They had filled the gas tank of his car with prune juice, and spray painted another. Filled his apartment multiple melons and watermelons with a note saying "the Melonlord hates you" and and released 97 rats, successfully getting him evicted.

"I should have let him win,Your stupid stunt cost us 43,000."

I muttered angrily.

We had just gotten out of court after Mamoru had discovered them trying to tattoo male genetalia on his face at three in the morning and had filed a restraint order against them.

Too bad the judge was a woman currently getting divorced for infidelity.

"But you have to admit, The 43 was a rather good price to pay for revenge."

Kunzite said, successfully getting me to laugh.

They had brought a camera with them and taped his reaction after every prank and had made them into a montage for me to give them on my birthday. All 162 of them.

It beat all the expensive brand name jewelry and clothing all the others had given me by a land slide.

"True true. I won't lie."

Walking down the street, I took out my phone and checked the time.

Departing from my friends, I went out on a walk.

Arriving at the park, I sat on one of the peeling white benches. Light evading thieving tree leaves splattered against my thighs.

I let out a deep breath and relaxed for the first time in weeks.

But the voice that rang out softly made every part of me freeze.

"Usagi?"

Opening my eyes, I saw Mamoru standing a few feet away. A strange look lay on his face.

Standing up, I began to walk away. I didn't get very far due to the fact he gripped my elbow, refusing to let me go.

"Wait. Please wait. Hear me out."

I let out a bark of harsh laughter.

"Wait? For you? I waited a millennia to see you again, only for you to dash my dreams against the rocks and abandon me, and you speak of waiting?"

I said.

"Usagi please-"

"Enough! Just stop it. You hurt me for not being good enough and now that I am you think I'm just going to come back running to you? I'm sorry but the world doesn't work like that."

He didn't respond. He simply gripped both shoulders and pulled me to him, pressing his mouth on mine. Instinct hit and I kissed him back, finally realizing what I was doing I pushed him away.

"See, you still have feelings for me."

Stated Mamoru.

And he was right. I couldn't deny it, no matter how much I tried hiding it I still adored him. But I would never admit it, I would never call myself his again.

Wiping away tears, I stood up straighter, determined to make myself seem strong.

"No. I don't."

He took a few tentative steps towards me, arms wide as if to hug me.

"Yes you do. You're fighting against your feelings for me, I can see you struggle to stay away from me."

I was, every fiber of my body screamed to run to him, the only thing stopping it was reason.

"Usagi."

I couldn't take it anymore, a heavy weight threatened to explode from within.

"Usagi please."

A loud "NO!" tore from my throat.

I turned around and ran away from him, blind with tears.

I had to get away before he convinced me to return.

"Usagi!"

"No!"

He ran after me.

"Usagi stop running from me!"

"Just stop it please! Leave me alone!"

I pleaded running through Tokyo streets with Mamoru at my heels.

With my only focus being to get as far away from him as I could, I didn't hear the loud honking.

Headlights filled my vision.

Mamoru's voice tore through the air.

"USAGI!"

hehe


	13. Chapter 13

Ok this went nowhere near to what I had planned originally... Shout out to Puffgirl1952

For telling me I posted the wrong chapter. So sorry about that.

* * *

><p>I awoke to quiet bantering, breaking the silent peace that was my darkness.<p>

"I should draw a penis on her forehead."

"Zoicite you fuckin idiot. She's in a coma, and you want to draw a dick on her face?"

"I have to pass the time somehow Jadite. I'll do it in washable marker."

"If you're planning on drawing male genetalia on me while I'm in a coma, I'm scared of what you'll do when I'm dead."

I responded, opening my eyes.

A chorus of relieved, breathless "Usagi's" was heard.

I also heard a groan, followed by "Dammit, I wanted to draw a penis."

But I chose to ignore that.

"It's about time you wake up."

Chided Xavier from a far corner where he stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed on his chest.

"Why? How long was I out?"

I asked confused.

"Two days."

"Two days?"

I asked, sounding more like a statement.

A certain thought hit me.

" I missed the fashion show in Brooklyn!"

Kunzite laughed.

"Don't worry I took care of that already. Just relax, you're almost out of here anyways."

"Good. I don't like hospitals."

I muttered.

* * *

><p>Taking a step into the penthouse, i barreled towards the couch to watch tv.<p>

Shooting up Netflix, I typed in 30 Rock.

I needed my Tina fey fix.

I also diehard shipped Liz lemon and jack Donahue.

As everyone settled down around me, I felt a certain pair of eyes on me.

He had been staring at me since I had woken up at the hospital.

I turned to Xavier, ready to demand answers.

What I did not expect was the intense look in his eyes.

I suspected he was upset that I had allowed Mamoru to put me in danger, but there was something else that was bothering him.

"Your eyes. They're an exuberant shade of blue."

Was all he said before turning back to face a flustered Liz Lemon.

I reflected on everything that had happened.

* * *

><p>-((flash back)))-<p>

"_Just stop it please! Leave me alone!"_

_I pleaded running through Tokyo streets with Mamoru at my heels._

_With my only focus being to get as far away from him as I could, I didn't hear the loud honking._

_Headlights filled my vision._

_Mamoru's voice tore through the air._

_"USAGI!"_

_I stood frozen._

_A vivid string of death threats aimed at Mamoru were heard as a body was thrust against mine, successfully getting me out of the way of the car._

_I caught a glimpse of pale blue eyes, effectively recognizing them as Xavier's._

_Not having had time to turn, we smacked against the pavement, hitting my head and successfully giving me a concussion. _

-((((end of flashback)))))-

* * *

><p>I frowned, upset that I did not know as to why he was angry at me.<p>

A soft tugging was made at my sleeve.

Turning around, I saw Xavier nod slightly to the side, signaling his urge to speak with me in private.

I followed him into his room, never expecting what would come next.

Closing the door behind me, I spoke.

"Alright, spill. Why are you upset at me?"

He seemed to snap then.

"Upset? Upset! I'm furious! I'm angered at the fact that after all he did to you, you still love him!"

I paled.

"W-what?"

I asked.

"I heard. I heard everything. I had followed you after hesitating a couple of times because you seemed out of it and I was afraid you would do something stupid.

I heard your conversation. You love him."

Xavier spat out "him" as if it were the most vile thing he had ever come across.

"Xavier. I understand that you are concerned for me as a friend-"

He cut me off, a voice laden with Hurt and disbelief.

"Friend? Friend! That's what you see me as? Usagi for gods sake I'm in love with you!

God! I'm hopelessly in love. With you! It's always been you! God! I have completely and entirely invested myself in you from the very first moment I saw you! "

He shouted hoarsely.

I was shocked. Not knowing what to do I stood there. Too dumbfounded to do anything.

"What the hell. I've nothing left to lose."

Was all he said before he softly but firmly pressed his mouth against mine.

* * *

><p>i saved it as chapter 11...that's why I posted the wrong one...<p> 


End file.
